1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a transistor, a method for fabricating the same, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is formed of a plurality of transistors. Recently, scaling-down of transistors is continuously progressed. In correspondence to the scaling-down, a method for improving the performance of transistors is regarded important. For example, driving current may be increased for high speed operations of transistors.